Change of Heart
by Ellys
Summary: Severus muss erkennen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht verhindern lassen ..


„Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!"wütend rauschte Severus Snape durch die Gänge seines Kerkers. Wieso nur hatte er sich dazu bereit erklärt, seine kostbare Freizeit damit zu verschwenden, diesem Nichtsnutz von einem Lehrer einen Gefallen zu tun ? Lehrer.. ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht. Es wäre besser für alle, wenn Lupin diesen Job nicht angenommen hätte. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen alten Feind Remus Lupin verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und machte einem Ausdruck von Verachtung Platz. Er hatte Lupin noch nie ausstehen können. Dieses abgerissene, melancholische Anhängsel von James Potter und Sirius Black. Und als wenn er nichts besseres zu tun hätte, durfte er ihm jetzt sogar noch seinen Wolfsbanntrank hinterher tragen. Severus schlug die Tür seines Büros mit einer solchen Wucht hinter sich zu, dass die Reagenzgläser auf den Regalen leise klirrten. Er ging zu dem dampfenden Kessel über dem Kaminfeuer und blickte skeptisch hinein. Die silbrige Flüssigkeit bebte sacht, als er mit der Schöpfkelle gegen den Kessel stieß. Ein Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit legte sich auf Snapes Gesicht. Der Trank war perfekt. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, nicht einmal vor sich selbst, waren Zaubertränke das einzige in Severus´ Leben, das ihm das Gefühl gab, etwas wert zu sein. Er beherrschte wie kein zweiter die schwierige Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei () , die dampfenden Kessel und zischenden Gifte brachten seinem Herz wenigstens etwas Zufriedenheit. Natürlich hasste er es, diese groben, stumpfsinnigen Schüler zu unterrichten. Keiner von ihnen wusste die verborgene Macht und die unendlichen Möglichkeiten der tränke zu schätzen. Keiner besaß ein Gespür für die Feinheit und Anmut seiner Tränke. Vorsichtig rührte er den Trank vor sich ein letztes mal um. Mit einer liebevoll anmutenden Bewegung schöpfte er eine Kelle heraus und füllte sie in ein Glas. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Lupin. Der Gedanke an den DADA Lehrer ließ sein Gesicht wieder zu der bekannten, kalten Maske werden. Nein, Lupin sollte ruhig kommen. Er konnte warten. Snape nahm sich die Hausarbeiten der 6. Klasse vor.  
  
Endlich fertig. Natürlich waren die meisten Arbeiten so miserabel wie er erwartet hatte. Seufzend lehnte sich Snape in seinem Sessel zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das kinnlange, schwarze Haar. Ein Seitenblick auf die Uhr neben dem Kamin sagte ihm, das Mitternacht bereits verstrichen war. Lupin war noch immer nicht erschienen. Snape schnaubte abfällig. Gerade er wusste doch am besten, was passieren würde, wenn er den Trank nicht rechtzeitig zu sich nahm. Wiederwillig griff Snape nach dem Kelch und blickte auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten ihm entgegen. Snape seufzte leise in sich hinein und erhob sich. Der Schule zuliebe würde er Lupin den Trank bringen. Schließlich wollte er es nicht Schuld sein, wenn Lupin in seinem Wahn einen Schüler umbrachte.  
  
Seine Laune besserte sich enorm, als er auf dem weg zu Lupins Gemächern Gryffindor 50 punkte abziehen konnte. Er hatte diesen Potter mal wieder auf dem gang erwischt. () Vor Lupins Tür blieb er stehen und lauschte. Nichts war zu hören. Bestimmt war er schon eingeschlafen. Barsch pochte Snape an die Tür und wich überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als sie mit einem leisen knarzen aufschwang. So sicherte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste also seine Zimmer. Unwillig schüttelte s den kopf und trat ein. Das Zimmer lag im halbdunkeln des Kaminfeuers. Alles schien so schäbig wie Lupin selbst. Die wenigen Möbel waren vollgestellt mit zerfledderten Büchern, alten Zauberutensilien und Erinnerungsstücken. Sacht stellte Snape den Kelch mit dem Wolfsbanntrank auf den niedrigen Tisch. Dabei fiel der Schein Kaminfeuers flackernd auf das eingerahmte Bild, das in der Mitte des Tisches lag. Severus runzelte die Stirn und nahm das Bild in die Hand. Er hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Auf dem Foto war seine Abschlussklasse zu sehen. Ein Haufen lachender junger Zauberer und Hexen mit glücklichen Gesichtern und in die Ehrenroben ihrer Häuser gekleidet. Er fand James Potter auf anhieb. Das strubbelige schwarze Haar, die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie sein Sohn. Daneben Lily Evans mit ihren feuerroten Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen. Sie redete heftig auf Sirius Black ein, der mit einem unbeteiligt wirkenden grinsen lässig herumstand. Ein Stückchen weiter fand er Lupin. Schon damals war er blass und sein Umhang wirkte genauso schäbig wie heute. Mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah er an seinen Freunden vorbei zum Bildrand. Severus folgte seinem Blick. Ganz außen am Bild, abseits aller anderen stand ein blasser, hagerer junger Mann und blickte finster vor sich. Sein wirres langes Haar lag ihm strähnig um den Kopf und als er den Blick hob lag eine kalte Überheblichkeit darin. Snape sah sein 17- jähriges selbst dort stehen. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Lupin. Dieser stand noch immer zwischen seinen Freunden und blickte unverwandt zu seinem früheren ich hinüber. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Eine Tür karrte und Snape fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand die erwachsene Variante von Remus Lupin. Er hatte einen alten, schäbig wirkenden Morgenmantel an. Seine aschgrauen haare lagen wirr um sein schmales Gesicht. Die dunklen ringe unter den Augen ließen ihn müde und abgeschlagen wirken. Als er Severus erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Severus.. was tust du hier? Ich.. „ dann fiel sein Blick auf das Foto , das Snape noch immer in der Hand hielt. Ein erschrockener Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mit einigen schnellen schritten war er bei dem Tränkelehrer und riss ihm das Bild praktisch aus den Händen. Er drückte es wie einen schatz an sich () und sah zu ihm hoch. Ein überraschter Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht liess ihn hoffen , aber nun, da er so nah vor ihm stand, setzte Severus den kältesten Ausdruck auf, den er je gesehen hatte. Lupin stolperte einige Schritte zurück, das Abschlussbild noch immer an sich gedrückt. Mit schimmernden Augen blickte er Snape ängstlich an. „Nun", sagte Snape mit seiner unübertrefflichen Kälte, „man sollte doch meinen, das der dada Lehrer von Hogwarts zumindest imstande ist, seine Türe zu schließen." Doch Lupin reagierte kaum auf seine Worte. Noch immer starrte er Snape an , als könne er kaum begreifen, das er wirklich vor ihm stand. „ich habe keine Zeit für ihre seltsamen Versteckspielchen Lupin. Also kommen sie morgen pünktlich in mein Büro. Ansonsten denke ich , wird die heulende Hütte bald wieder bewohnt sein..„ mit rauschendem Umhang wandte Snape sich um und eilte aus dem Raum. Lupins Blick wanderte langsam von der Türe zu dem gefüllten Kelch auf seinem Tisch. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, das Severus Snape gerade hier in diesem Raum gestanden hatte.. Snape war verwirrt. Selbst als er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich ein glas Absinth genehmigte, wurde er dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht los. Was war nur mit Lupin los? Er hatte sich nie Gedanken, geschweige denn Sorgen um ihn oder sonst jemanden gemacht, aber der Anblick von Lupin in seinem Zimmer hatte ihn berührt. Die nassen Augen, das gerötete und dennoch blasse Gesicht des Werwolfes.. Hatte er etwa.. geweint ? Schluss damit fuhr Severus sich innerlich an. Das war nichts worüber er sich Gedanken machen sollte, und doch ließ ihn die Erinnerung an Lupin´s traurige Augen auch in seinen Träumen nicht los.  
  
Es überraschte Snape etwas, das Lupin am nächsten Morgen nicht zum Frühstück erschien, aber seine Verwunderung darüber geriet bald in den Hintergrund. Während des Unterrichts hatte sein Mal zu brennen begonnen. Erst hatte Severus es ignoriert aber als es um die Mittagszeit so heftig wurde, das es schmerzte, beschloss er, Dumbledore davon zu berichten. Albus Dumbledore , Schulleiter von Hogwarts , war ein aufgeräumter Mensch. Seine Augen strahlten die Art Autorität aus, der man gern glauben und vertrauen mochte. Und wenngleich Snape es nicht gern zugab auch er vertraute Dumbledore. Wie schon so oft schimpfte er leise in sich hinein, als er die Treppen zu dem Büro hinaufging. Vertrauen.. das war nichts, was Snape leicht fiel. Überhaupt, er hatte – mal abgesehen von Dumbledore – noch nie einem Menschen vertraut, geschweige denn, sein Herz geöffnet. Aber das brauchte er nicht. Ein Severus Snape hatte DAS mit Sicherheit nicht nötig.  
  
Und wie immer ignorierte er geflissentlich den schmerzhaften Stich in seinem herzen , wenn er daran dachte. .  
  
Dumbledore schien nicht überrascht, Snape zu sehen. War er eigentlich jemals überrascht? Snape konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals anders erlebt zu haben. Sie sprachen lange über Voldemort und seine wahrscheinlichen Absichten, bis Albus sich plötzlich über den Schreibtisch beugte und Severus tief in die schwarzen Augen sah. „Severus, möchtest du nicht mit mir darüber reden?" er hielt Snapes verwirrtem blick mühelos stand. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen Albus. Worüber sollte ich mit ihnen reden wollen ?" aber Snape ahnte bereits, was nun kommen musste. „Severus , seit einiger Zeit scheinst du mit deinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Hat das möglicherweise etwas mit der Lehrtätigkeit von Remus Lupin zu tun ?" Snape schnaubte leise. Natürlich hatte es mit l zu tun. Schließlich hatte er den Job bekommen, für den sich Severus seit Jahren bewarb und ihn während seiner eigenen Schulzeit fast ins Jenseits befördert. Aber das war nicht alles. Er gestand es sich nur äußert ungern ein, aber seit dem Abend in Lupins Gemach ging ihm der Blick des Werwolfes nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Aber davon konnte Albus unmöglich wissen. „Nein,"sagte er forsch, „ganz und gar nicht. Wieso sollte ich mir über diesen „Kollegen"(Snape schnarrte dieses Wort wie einen Fluch) Gedanken machen?" Und da war es wieder, Albus Dumbledore´s berühmtes verschmitztes Lächeln. Snape hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals dafür umgedreht. „Wenn das jetzt alles war.." ohne die Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und rauschte aus dem Büro. Er bemerkte Albus sorgenvollen Blick in seinem Rücken nicht mehr..  
  
Luft, er braucht Luft. So schnell er konnte, rannte Snape die enge Treppe zum Nordturm hinauf. Hier oben war er allein und losgelöst. Sein geheimer Zufluchtsort, wenn er die Gegenwart der anderen nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Hier oben war er nicht mehr der gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape ,sondern er selbst. Snape lehnte sich über die Brüstung und atmete tief ein. Der raue Wind ließ ihn leicht frösteln. Er liebte dieses Gefühl , umgeben von den Naturgewalten, ohne Heucheleien und fadenscheinigen Problemen. Ein scharren an der Tür ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren. „Wer zum Teufel.." Remus Lupin stand in dem schweren Steinbogen und sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Er war blass, noch blasser als sonst und bot ein schrecklich Bild. Seine alte, verschlissene Kleidung zerrte an ihm, die Haare mit den grauen Strähnen hingen wirr um sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht. „Lupin, was tun sie hier oben?" „Er.."Remus´ Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern „.. er hat dich gerufen, nicht wahr?" Snape erstarrte. Woher wusste Lupin davon ? Ohne es zu merken, versteifte sich sein Rücken und sein Blick wurde so hart wie gewohnt. „Ich weiß nicht , wovon sie sprechen Lupin. Sollten sie nicht im Unterricht sein anstatt hier oben zu stehen und mir die Zeit zu stehlen?" Lupin schwankte leicht. Traurigkeit und Schmerz traten in seine Augen. Severus wollte es nicht sehen. „Verlassen sie auf der stelle diesen Turm Lupin, oder sie werden es bereuen hierher gekommen zu sein."Severus legte so viel Härte in seine Worte, wie ihm möglich war. Und es klappte.. fast.. Remus sah auf den Boden und wandte sich zum gehen. Ein plötzlicher Windstoss riss ihn zur Seite und ließ ihn der Mauer entgegentorkeln. Noch bevor sich Snape im klaren darüber war, was geschah, sprang er vor und packte Lupin am Arm. Fast augenblicklich sank er ihm in die Arme. Snape war wie versteinert. Lupin war nichts weiter als ein unglaublich dünnes, zitterndes Bündel. Kein Wunder, das er zusammengebrochen war. Severus´ Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er tun? Ohne es recht zu merken begann er Lupin sacht zu wiegen. Das Zittern verebbte langsam und er spürte, dass Remus in die Ohnmacht sank. Vorsichtig nahm er den Werwolf auf den Arm und bugsierte ihn die enge Treppe hinunter. Er war schon auf dem weg zur Krankenstation als er sich kurzerhand anders entschloss und zu den weg zu seinem Kerker hinunterging. Poppy würde ihm einen Stärkungstrank geben, aber das konnte er genauso gut.. In seinem Gemächern angekommen legte er Remus vorsichtig auf sein Bett und begann, ihm die Sachen auszuziehen. Remus war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Severus spürte einen Stich in der Magengegend als den ausgemergelten , unterkühlten Körper vor sich liegen sah. Er packte ihn in alle Decken ,die er fand und ließ den Kamin auf Hochtouren brennen. Dann machte er sich an die Zubereitung eines Trankes, mit dem Remus schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Vier Stunden später ließ Severus sich erschöpft in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Morgen früh würde der Aufbautrank fertig sein. Bis dahin konnte er nichts tun außer zu warten. Einer der zahllosen Blicke hinüber zu seinem Bett sagte ihm, das Remus noch immer fest schlief. Gut so, er brauchte viel Ruhe. Snape hatte den Verdacht, er sollte sich über sein Verhalten wundern aber die Müdigkeit ließ diese Gedanken nicht bis in sein Bewusstsein hinauf. Das Prasseln des Kamins wurde leiser und Severus glitt in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schlief Remus noch immer. Leise machte Snape sich auf den weg zu Dumbledore . Er musste kurz Bescheid geben, wo Lupin abgeblieben war. Ohne selbst genau zu wissen warum ließ er Remus nur ungern allein zurück. Albus stand an dem großen Fenster, als Snape eintrat. Er sagte nichts, sondern wartete ab. Schließlich drehte sich Dumbledore um und sah Severus fest in die Augen. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest dich heute im Unterricht vertreten lassen ?" Snape sah ihn erstaunt an. Ja, eigentlich wollte er genau darum bitten. Aber erst jetzt, als Dumbledore es sagte wurde es ihm bewusst. „Ich habe die Vertretung bereits arrangiert. Du hast die gesamte Woche frei. Dies gilt auch für Professor Lupin. Ich hoffe du nutzt die Zeit." Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu und beendete das Gespräch. Snape murmelte ein danke und ging so schnell er konnte ohne zu rennen zurück in seinen Kerker. Sein Herz klopfte heftig als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Was hatte er da gerade getan? Wieso hatte er Remus nicht zu Poppy gebracht? Und wieso zum Teufel war er so froh, das wieder hier war? Ein rascheln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Remus ! Mit drei schnellen Schritten stand er in seinem Schlafzimmer. Remus erwachte gerade. Er blickte Severus mit verwirrten Augen an und versuchte zu lächeln. Es misslang kläglich. Seufzend sank Lupin zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen . Wo war er denn nur? Und warum stand Severus in der Tür? Remus fühlte sich schwach und elendig. Erneut versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Er spürte einen starken Arm im Rücken und nahm die Hilfe dankbar an. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete , sah er Severus neben sich sitzen. Er hielt ihm einen dampfenden Becher hin. „Trink das." Remus gehorchte. Langsam ließ er die heiße Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunterrinnen. Es schmeckte scheußlich, aber das war ihm egal. Er hätte alles getrunken, was Severus ihm gab. Severus. . Moment mal !! Remus riss die Augen auf und sah sich um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er saß in Severus Snapes Schlafzimmer! Schlimmer ! Er lag in seinem Bett. Das mussten Halluzinationen sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Remus blinzelte . Severus saß noch immer vor ihm und sah ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Ein Traum, es musste ein Traum sein. Ja , ganz sicher, ein Traum. Remus trank den Becher aus und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Es gab ein leises klonk. Klonk? Seit wann machte ein Traum denn klonk?? Remus war nun völlig verwirrt. Er spürte eine lähmende und angenehme Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Severus saß wie gehabt neben ihm und sah ihn an. „Schlaf jetzt Remus."Sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Remus erschauerte. Wie schön sich sein Name anhörte, wenn er ihn sagte. Er spürte wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Langsam ließ er sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. Wenn ich irgendwann sterbe, dann bitte so. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er entgültig ein. Snape lächelte sacht. Lupin würde erst mal eine ganze Weile schlafen und sich danach schon viel besser fühlen. Langsam stand er auf und ging zu seinem Regal . in einer dunklen, staubigen Ecke fand er wonach er gesucht hatte. Mit dem Foto der Abschiedsklasse seines Jahrganges setzte er sich in seinen Sessel. Tatsächlich, auch hier sah Remus zu ihm herüber. Warum war ihm das noch nie aufgefallen? Und während er darüber nachdachte, schlief auch Severus wieder ein..  
  
Es war schon spät am Abend, als er wieder erwachte. Draußen malte die Abendsonne den Himmel rot. Snape erhob sich, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Sein Rücken tat weh, warum war er auch auf diesem blöden Sessel eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig reckte er sich. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Remus , der in seinem Bett saß und ihn beobachtete. „Du ... bist wach ? Wie fühlst du dich ?" Severus kam sich vor wie ein Idiot. Seit wann stotterte er denn? Remus saß einfach nur da und sah ihn an. „Was ist ? Hast du noch Schmerzen?"Keine Antwort. Langsam wurde Snape nervös. Wieso sagte er nichts? „Was ist denn los?" Wieder keine Antwort. Nur dieser Blick, der ihm bis auf den Grund der Seele zu reichen schien. Snape fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Er hasste es, Situationen nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Und diese hier unterstand ihm eindeutig nicht. Verdammt. Nichts anmerken lassen. Es kümmert dich nicht . Zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken setzte Snape seine Maske auf. „Professor Lupin, hätten sie wohl die Güte mir zu antworten?" Langsam stand Lupin auf. „Sie sollten lieber noch nicht aufstehen, wenn sie nicht wieder in Ohnmacht fallen wollen." Remus schwankte leicht, ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren und ging auf ihn zu. „Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?" Remus kam immer näher.. unbewusst wich Snape einen Schritt zurück. „Was .. ??" Remus setzte alles auf eine Karte. Es war ihm egal, wie Severus reagieren würde. Nur dieses eine mal in seinem Leben wollte er nicht davon laufen. Er wusste, das sein Leben in dem Moment sinnlos werden würde, in dem Severus ihn zurückstieß, aber dieses Risiko musste er eingehen. Er musste einfach Zu lange hatte er sich belogen , zu lange den Schmerz ertragen. Jetzt oder nie. Remus machte entschlossen den letzten Schritt und schloss Severus in seine Arme. Bitte lehne mich nicht ab. Bitte.. Severus war wie erstarrt. Was..?? dann spürte er Remus Arme auf seinem Aücken und seinen Körper an dem eigenen . Er hatte ihn umarmt. Snape blinzelte überrascht. Wieso .. ? Dann geschah etwas , womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus und er fühlte etwas in sich aufwallen, von dem er immer überzeugt gewesen war, es nicht zu besitzen. Heiße Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete auf das unvermeidbare. Severus würde ihn von sich stoßen, ihn anschreien und hinauswerfen. So musste es kommen. Aber es kam nicht. Statt dessen .. fing Severus an zu weinen? Remus löste die Umarmung und sah in schwarze, feuchte Augen. Severus hatte zu zittern begonnen. Auch Remus fühlte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Langsam rannen sie über sein Wangen. Severus wollte etwas sagen. Fragen. Warum ? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum er? Warum jetzt? Aber er konnte nichts sagen. Er konnte nicht. Remus lächelte ihn an. Seine Stimme zitterte , als er begann. „Severus. Ich , ich.. wollte es dir so lange sagen, aber ich hatte Angst. Das du .. mich abweisen würdest." Er verstummte wieder, schloss die Augen, als müsse er all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen. Was nun kommen sollte, entschied sein Leben. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Severus an. Ein entschiedener Ausdruck lag in ihnen, er hatte nichts zu verlieren. „Ich liebe dich."  
  
Über Severus schlug eine Flut zusammen. Noch nie hatte ihm das jemand gesagt. Niemand liebte ihn. Niemand.  
  
Hatte er Remus wirklich richtig verstanden? Hatte er ihm gesagt, das er ihn.. liebte? Severus wagte das kaum zu hoffen. Aber ein blick in diese Augen sagten ihm, das es die Wahrheit war. Er hatte es gesagt, und er hatte es so gemeint. Severus´ Zittern wurde stärker. Er umschlang Remus und drückte ihn so fest er konnte an sich. Es war geschehen. Er war nicht mehr allein. Für Fragen und Zweifel hatte er noch genug Zeit. Severus liess die nagende Angst, sich geirrt zu haben einfach fortspülen. Sein Herz war endlich erwacht und die jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühle brachen mit einer solchen Macht hervor, dass sie alles andere mit sich rissen. Remus Lupin, der selbsternannter Feind seiner Jugend hatte ihm das schönste Geschenk gemacht.  
  
Und sollte er sich geirrt doch haben, dann machte es nichts mehr. Umbringen konnte ihn die Enttäuschung nicht, denn er hatte nicht gelebt. Bis jetzt..  
  
Eng umschlungen sanken die beiden auf den Boden. Es war geschehen. Sie hatten es riskiert. Sie hatten sich offenbart. Und sie waren nicht zurückgewiesen worden. 


End file.
